This invention generally relates to electric motors. More specifically, this invention relates to an electrical insulation barrier for use within an electric motor.
Electric motors are well known. They typically include a housing, a stator and pole arrangement, a commutator and electrical brushes. Supplying current to the commutator through the electrical brushes induces a desired rotary motion with the electric motor. A rotary shaft rotates responsive to the commutator motion and provides for coupling the electric motor to a device to be driven by the rotary motion of the motor.
Even though electric motors are well know, those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements. One particular design concern that has been problematic, for example, is being able to make a compact-design motor. In many instances it is desirable to make a compact motor because space limitations exist. The difficulty is that when various components within the motor are placed close together, the possibility arises for malfunctions in the motor. A primary example of this problem is when the electrical brushes within the motor are placed relatively close to the bearing, which is used to facilitate the rotary motion within the motor. Over time, wear on the brushes, the collection of dust, or any variations in the commutator, can result in a short between the electrical brushes and the bearing, which is grounded. This presents a condition where the electric motor does not function as intended or, in some cases the motor ceases to function entirely.
This invention addresses the situation where a shorting of the motor may occur. This invention allows for compact motor design while preventing the undesirable effects that may result from the electrical brushes being in close proximity to the bearing.